The proposed interdisciplinary framework program for global health will integrate a group of multidisciplinary faculty from Brown University, including community health, medicine, sociology, engineering, anthropology, economics, pathobiology, pediatrics, obstetrics and gynecology, infectious diseases and several research institutes including the International Health Institute, the Center for AIDS Research, the Population Studies and Training Center, and the Watson Institute for International Studies, and the Sheridan Center for Teaching and Learning. The multi and interdisciplinary new education program will emphasize that health research and delivery in lesser developed countries (LDCs) requires the broad perspectives and methods from several disciplines. The objectives of the proposal are: 1)To develop new multi and interdisciplinary curricular and educational opportunities in global health for undergraduate, graduate, and/or postgraduate levels at Brown University. This will be achieved through the development of the Global Health Scholars Program; 2)To coordinate a foundational set of courses that address topics appropriate for a broad range of research related to global health that can be utilized by all schools, institutions, departments, divisions in training and preparing students for international work; 3)To establish structured, mentored, global health internships for students and clinical trainees in LDC; 4)To coordinate activities across Brown University and affiliated hospitals regarding educational opportunities in global health for undergraduate, graduate, and /or postgraduate students; 5)To create a sustainable multidisciplinary community of researchers, practitioners, and scholars who will be able to integrate new perspectives and approaches toward their respective professional disciplines through their engagement in the Framework for Global Health Program. The Global Health Scholars Program at Brown University will consist of four complementary components: a) a series of three mandatory university courses on global health; b) in-depth exploration and guidance about the interests of the Global Health Scholars by the Executive Committee and other faculty followed by matching the Scholars with one or two faculty members for intensive mentoring; c) the foreign experience in global health activities with a Brown University faculty; and d) production of a written report by each Global Health Scholar after the foreign site experience. Public Health Relevance: Lay Summary: The purpose of this proposed Interdisciplinary Framework in Global Health at Brown University is to create a new set of courses/seminars taught by a multidisciplinary faculty to prepare students to work in lesser developed countries with the goal of helping to improve the health of human populations. This approach to global health emphasizes the importance not only of biomedical factors but those of social, political, and economic issues affecting the health of people. The proposal also includes a global health internship with close mentoring from the faculty. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]